Selecting assignment
by JLvE
Summary: Andrea gets an assignment.


**A/N: Just a shorter than short piece. My first attempt at... well...  
Enjoy ;).**

* * *

_A __hot tub__ is a large tub or small pool full of heated water and used for hydrotherapy or pleasure. Some have jets for massage purposes._ Andy stared at the online brochure and squirmed a little. You'd think she managed her reaction after reading 15 of them, all stating the same in different words. This was even one of the more scientific ones. Water, hot, relaxation, pleasure.

Why did Miranda give her this assignment? Searching a hot tub for in her garden. _To relax_. Yeah right, as if Miranda did relaxation. Her perfect boss was a lot of things, a whole lot of things, but relaxed was not one of them.

_Oh how I would like to help her relief a little… tension. _Andy squirmed again. Here panty's, if not her pants, were officially ruined. For months now, since Paris admittedly, and before that unacknowledged, Andy walked like a horny teenager around her goddess of a silver haired boss. It was a good thing that she had become so good at reading Miranda, otherwise she would have failed miserably at hiding her raging hormones and fetching all her tasks. The hormone-managing took most of her time. Especially now that Miranda was officially divorced, her mind went often into overdrive at seeing Miranda walking in one of her pinstriped power suits.

And that was another thing. Miranda was divorced. _Alone_ as far as she knew. _And hot tubs,_ the brochure said, _are in contrast to typical bathtubs, designed to be used by more than one person at a time. Perfectly suited for a relaxing time with your partner._ Who on earth would Miranda be sharing her tub with? What had she missed the past few months? It made her jealous beyond reason. Jealous and, dare she say, hurt… Behind her urge to rip the clothes of Miranda's body, there was a lot of other feelings that she could not afford to name. Something, she was afraid, endlessly deep.

_ClearWater hot tubs are available in several sizes and designs, containing from 137 up to 400 gallons of water. Giving the perfect tub experience for everyone, adjusted to the person like a tailored suit._ Andy sighed, not this one then, as Miranda probably wouldn't appreciate the reference to her field of specialty. How was she supposed to choose from this all? It was a ridiculous request, that she, shared first assistant, would be choosing what kind of hot tube Miranda would purchase. Choosing her coffee, yes, choosing skirts if there were no further descriptions yes, choosing hotel suites/airplanes/travel related things, yes, choosing all kinds of work related things, yes, choosing something as personal as what would be in Miranda's back yard: no. She had no idea why Miranda wanted her to choose for her. Usually the woman was on top of every decision.

'Are you done with the task I gave you?'

Andrea jumped out of her chair, which rolled to the other side of her desk. She hadn't heard the woman approaching, and was shocked to hear her behind her. At Andrea's side of the desk. Why was she standing there and not at the usual pathway up to her office? Cool blue eyes stared at her, though they seemed to be not that calm as usual.

'Miranda. I didn't hear you… arriving.' She was so not going to use the word come after spending a whole afternoon on edge. 'I did some research and-' Miranda cut her off.

'Show me the one I am going to have.'

'Right,' Andrea leaned over her desk and opened the pictures of the Brochures. It was an awkward position but she could not go and grab the chair in Miranda's presence. 'I got one for two persons, really eco-friendly, easy to clean -_as if that would matter to Miranda-_ and one for up to six persons, which will take more space but is better suited if you want Caroline and Cassidy to join you and-'

'Do I have two gardens Andrea?' Somehow Miranda had walked up behind her to watch the pictures.

'No Miranda.'

'Then why do I have two selected hot tubs?'

'So that you can choose which one you prefer-' Miranda stepped close behind her.

'I asked you specifically to select one for me. So again, which one am I going to have?' Miranda's breath was close to her ear now, which made it hard to concentrate.

'Which one you-'

'Am I that hard to understand, Andrea?' Miranda slowly pulled at the edges of her blouse, making it slip out of her pants. Andy tried to pretend she hadn't noticed, staring intensive at the open tabs of the brochures.

'Answer me Andrea.'

'No Miranda. I did understand you, I just-' a ghost hand slipped under her blouse.

'Then maybe, it is a lack of motivation which caused you to fail from your task,' a nail circled her bellybutton, Andrea's breath hitched, _what was going on? Why was Miranda-_ 'perhaps you need a lesson on motivation.' It came from right behind her ear, warm breath glowing over her neck. Andy lost track of her thoughts.

'Because knowing what your motivation is to do something,' the finger now slid up along her stomach, 'Is knowing why you _want_ something.' Andy could hardly focus on Miranda's words. Only on that hand moving.

'But then again,' the other hand slipped effortlessly under her blouse, sliding over her skin, so warm, hot, 'I don't think _wanting_ is the real problem is it.' A chuckle. 'Isn't it Andrea?'

Andy had lost her voice, not able to speak anything out other than moaning. Miranda's hands felt so good wondering over her chest. It took all her willpower to form a sentence; yet she doubted if _'please Miranda' _did satisfy to Miranda's norms.

Another chuckle, but a bit more hoarse then before. 'Please what Andrea?'

'Ohhh… please… Miranda….' Hands edged the underside of her bra. 'Please…'

'Again, _Andrea,_ please _what?' _simultaneously Miranda's hands shoved in one fluent motion under her bra, covering her breasts where Andy's nipples pressed rock hard into Miranda's palms. A loud moan and the loss of her ability to stand made Miranda shove her body tightly to Andy's. Catching her and holding her up. Softly she started to knead Andy's breasts. 'I didn't quite hear you.'

'Please.. don't stop… Miranda, please.' One thumb flicked over her nipple. And then Miranda did just that. Stop. Retreating her arms completely and stepping a little back. It was like a cold shower and it took Andy a few seconds to gather her balance and understand what was going on.

'Perhaps it is not a problem of motivation, but of goal-setting.' Miranda's voice was still close and had never been so sultry. 'Once you can see the benefit of _participating_ at the task, it might be easier to make decisions.' A finger glided from behind her ear to the base of her neck.

'I trust you will choose wisely and… effectively. Because we wouldn't want to waste time on _selecting_ if that postponed the usage, now would we?'

Andrea closed her eyes. Even a single finger of Miranda made her shiver. 'No Miranda.'

'Right. Well then I expect you to be _ready_ by tomorrow evening.' And then, again the ghosting of breath along her ear. 'That's all.'


End file.
